diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Factory
The is a Level 45 Tier 4 tank and one of the six current upgrade choices of Overseer. It can not upgrade any further. Upon upgrading, all Overseer barrels are replaced with a single Spawner. The Factory may also spawn new players in team modes as a result of a past update. Design The Factory features a square body with one Factory Spawner mounted at the front. In addition, all the spawned Drones present Barrels of their own. It is the second playable tank to have such a shape, the first being the Necromancer. Technical The Factory can control up to six Factory Drones, also called Minions. When not controlled by the player, the Drones will go after nearby entities, continually shooting very small Bullets (similar to that of the Gunner’s) at them.In addition to the stats mentioned in the nearby Infobox, the factory also gets increased Bullet Penetration and Damage from its Drone’s bullet stream. Drones and Bullets The Factory’s Drones have barrels of their own from which they can shoot bullets. Individual Drone bullets do not deal much damage—relatively speaking they’re about 53% as strong as those of an Auto Turret. But the Factory makes up for it in numbers: when combined, the firepower of the 6 Drone-barrels is around 96% of that of a Basic Tank. Given equal builds, each Factory Drone shoots as many Bullets as a maxed-Reload Basic Tank, albeit with reduced range and Bullet Speed. As Drones, the Factory’s weapons present increased durability when compared to other projectiles. Nevertheless, their bodies, being twice as strong as normal triangle Drones, move at around half the speed in return. The Drones are released from the Factory’s Spawner at a fairly regular rate, equal to that of the Manager’s Drone spawn rate. When taking the Drone’s HP into account, the firepower of the Drone-Spawner alone is equal to that of the Overlord’s 4 spawners combined. Controls The Factory Drones present more complex behavior than other types of Drones. They will move differently depending on their location in relation to the cursor. Attract Through the use of left-clicking, Drones will move in various patterns while shooting in the cursor’s direction: *If the Drones are far away from the pointer, they will be attracted to it until the orbit range is met. *Once a distance of about 16 Background Squares from the cursor is met, the Drones will start moving around it in a counter-clockwise orbit, shooting in its direction at the same time. *If the distance is lower, the Drones will be repelled until the orbit range is met. Due to the points above, the Drones won’t ram targets on their own. However, they can still be tricked into doing it by hovering one’s mouse past the target’s position (instead of above it), attracting the drones past the target’s location, and thus tricking them into trying to go past it. Repel Through the use of right-clicking, Drones will move in various patterns while shooting away from the cursor: *Any Drones between 15-18 Background Squares from the cursor will move in a clockwise orbit, eventually escaping from it. *Past the 18 Background Square limit, the Drones stop orbiting and are repelled from the cursor like any normal Drones. *Below 5 Background Squares, the orbit collapses and Drones are forced together in a star formation. This is the only exception where Drones actually “attract” while using right click. AI When not controlled, the Factory’s Drones will go after nearby Polygons and Tanks, but once the player is damaged, they will target whatever damaged their Factory (if the aggressor is within their trigger range). Stat Effects *Bullet Speed: Increases Factory Drones’ Bullet Speed and Movement Speed. *Bullet Penetration: Increases the Drones’ Bullet Penetration and Health. *Bullet Damage: Increases the Drones’ Bullet and Body Damage (or simply Health). *Reload: Increases Factory’s Drone spawn rate as well as the Drones’ rate of fire. *Health Regen, Max Health, Body Damage and Movement Speed only make an effect on the Factory, just as how they buff other tanks. It is good to note that Stat upgrades are instantly given to any spawned Drones upon upgrading, unlike other Drone Classes, where the Drones must respawn to get the new Stats. Only the Drone’s Body Damage, Health, and Movement Speed require respawning to take an effect. Strategy *Strong Against: If skilled, the Factory can beat almost any class in one-on-one combat, mostly because of the high amount of damage its Drones can inflict if used well. *Weak Against: Due to its limited Movement and Bullet Speed and the short distance its Drones’ bullets can travel, this class is quite vulnerable to groups of enemies. Any tanks considerably faster than 7 Movement Speed can ignore the Factory altogether. As the Factory *Players should keep their Drones to themselves at all times.